The Ishbalan Alchemist
by SisterStoryWriters
Summary: This is where you learn the back round of one Kighlee Kinder, Ishbalan of the four main characters and part of another's Jack Johnson, Military Personnel Read the story to find out how these lives wind their ways into Edward Elric's interactive world.
1. The Ishbalan Alchemist Cahpter One

Just to inform you all there are two authors to these stories (and it's posted multiple places under the same name SisterStoryWriters)

The Ishbalan Alchemist (TIA) is written by myself, Mary.

The Twin Blade Alchemist is written by Calley (That's the second "book" it will be "published" after this is completed)

This is the first chapter of a (I believe) trilogy. This is a Full Metal Alchemist kinda thing but Edward, the younger characters and the rest Don't appear until the second "book" or later into the story.

CHARACTERS OWNED BY THESE WRITERS: Kighlee Kinder, Jack Johnson

* * *

She was walking along the market, aware of someone watching her. Soldiers had recently come to Ishbal. As she stopped to get apples, a man appeared across from her, "Miss, I wouldn't get those."

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked with a slight edge to her tone.

The man turned over the apples and pointed to the holes, "Unless you like worms in your food…" Kighlee blushed and apologized, "It's all right; we've invaded your city suddenly and intruded on your way of life. It's understandable." He smiled.

Kighlee finally looked at the man; he was shocking to look at, for he had a little longer than regulation hair, which wasn't the shocking part. His hair was white. Not pale blonde, but white. No color in it anywhere, that was shocking but his eyes were a pure vibrant cerulean blue, with almost deathly pale skin.

As Kighlee studied him the man studied her, mid back curled black hair, tan skin and deep red eyes. Her looks were exquisite but her face just drew looks, it was a natural beauty that she must have worked years on.

The two broke the gaze and talked idly about the apples. Another soldier came over and Kighlee ripped the fruit out of the man's hand glaring and raised her tone to him, insulting him. The white haired man looked shocked but noticed the smile in her eyes, as the commanding officer muttered about "She-devils" Kighlee looked at him, as the commander turned around, she leaned over the fruit to 'look' at the apples on the other side. "Kighlee" She whispered to him.

"Jack" He whispered back.

Kighlee turned from him with a smile, over the next few weeks these meeting were kept in the market place but as weeks turned into a month Jack asked Kighlee to meet him somewhere.

Kighlee snuck out of her house. She wouldn't be noticed, as no one live with her since her parents died when she was 15, five years ago. Her problem was going unnoticed by her neighbors; she crept along the back of her house through some back yards, and towards her and Jack's chosen meeting spot.

The hill was covered by trees at the back, towards the front it was bare and over looked the small fields of Ishbal. Jack was waiting when Kighlee got to the hill; he had a blanket spread out and was sitting on it.

Kighlee crept behind him and slide her arms around his neck. He chuckled and pulled her in front of him, she landed in his lap. Kighlee kissed him deeply and pushed his shoulders down so she was straddling his waste. Jack chuckled into it and broke the kiss.

"Someone's eager." Jack said in a husky voice, as Kighlee had come in her less than average clothing, a pair of skirt like trousers that cut off above her knee and a blouse that hugged tighter than what seemed possible, "Did you dress down for me?"

"No, Just in pajamas" Kighlee said as Jack had flipped her.

Jack got off of her, "This is serious Kighlee." He said as he flipped her on her back.

"When isn't it with you?"

"Don't start that now"

"Fine. What's wrong?" Kighlee looked at him, regaining her maturity.

"This, the two of us I mean." His eyes looked down slightly. "I'm breaking orders, and if we're caught, I get charged with treason." Jack noticed Kighlee's look. "Kighlee...In a matter of weeks we've grown to fall in love with each other."

Kighlee nodded, "Yes, I know." She paused. "But we can hide it, we've been doing it for a while now and we haven't been caught yet." Before she could say anything else, Jack cupped his hands around Kighlee's face. She glared at him and pouted, "If you say, 'Sweet, Innocent Kighlee.' Or 'you are too young to understand my turmoil' Jack, I am going to hurt you. I'm three years younger. Not ten or twenty and this is our deal."

Jack chuckled, "I'm sorry, I just feel old." Kighlee glared more, he leaned down and kissed her, "Al-" Jack didn't get to finish as Kighlee sighed.

"Jack Johnson, stop thinking. Just stop for tonight, for the past week and half you have done nothing but worry, I, on the other hand, have done nothing but comfort you."

Jack looked at Kighlee with a blank expression and rolled his eyes, "Shut up." Kighlee felt her jaw go slack; he pushed her jaw up and kissed her. He gently pushed her back onto the blanket, sliding his hands up her side.


	2. The Ishbalan Alchemist Cahpter Two

CHARACTERS OWNED BY THESE WRITERS: Kighlee Kinder, Jack Johnson, Ms. Lillie

* * *

Kighlee awoke the next morning, the dew of the grass wet on her skin. Jack looked down at her, smiling, "Morning my black haired beauty." Kighlee rolled her eyes and snuggled into his side. Kighlee looked up at him, "You have today off…?" 

"Yep, 48 hours with you."

Kighlee laughed and glared at him playfully, "Suck up."

Jack chuckled, "How can I not, when I wake up to a face looking like yours."

Kighlee continued to ignore him as she stood, sighing, she turned to look back towards the town. "I don't want to go." Jack smiled as he walked behind her.

"I don't either, but think, when this mess is over, we can be public, be a semi normal family." Jack waited for Kighlee's reply.

"Semi-normal? What's not normal about us?" Kighlee asked glaring at him.

"Well for starters my dear, you are sarcastic, beautiful, and witty. While I am Dashing, Extremely handsome and co-"

"Cocky? Conceded? Deranged?" She interrupted sarcastically

Jack smiled at kissed her forehead. They traveled down the hill Walked separately saying to meet up at her house in an hour. As Kighlee walked down she past a family friends home, and decided to visit her. She walked up to the elderly woman's house, and knocked.

"I'm coming! Just give me a moment!" Came the strong voice, the door opened and a woman about 70 or so looked up at Kighlee. The elderly woman's hair was braided, her skin a lighter tan, and her eyes a dark almost black red.

"I am here to see Ms. Lillie" The woman smiled and nodded leading Kighlee to an even older woman about 100 years old, or looked about that age.

"Hi, Ms. Lillie, It's…"

"I very well know who it is, Kighlee Kinder. And I know who you were with." Kighlee's eyes widened, Ms. Lillie was blind, and her eyes were a pale red because of the cataracts in them; though she was blind, she posed a magic of knowledge.

"I also know something else that will not please you or your kindred, or your lover."

Kighlee stared at the woman, "You are with his child." Kighlee paled, and turned around, walking rapidly out of the house, and towards her home. Kighlee rushed by her house putting a note telling Jack she would be late coming home, last minute shopping things.

She walked down to her parents graves; she had stopped at home long enough to get appropriate clothing, a long pale blue dress. She kneeled in front of the tombstones, sniffling, "Mom, Dad, I don't know how to tell him.

Do I say: Hunny, I have some important news?"

Kighlee heard footsteps behind her; she turned and saw Jack, "What do you have to tell me?" Jack prayed that someone hadn't found out that would mean he would have to leave, leave her, leave the military become a hunted man.

Kighlee stood "I'm Pregnant..." Kighlee murmured as a soft wind began to blow.

Jack faltered slightly as he processed this. He didn't know what he was supposed to feel. He finally managed to force a smile on his face. "That's great!" He said as he pulled her close and hugged her. The thing was he wasn't happy at all. If anybody found out, he knew it would be the death of him.


End file.
